Aimer à en mourir
by liza Black
Summary: Fic terminée! James et Lily, Lily et James, un amour hors du commun, un destin tragique. Dans quelles ciconstance, selon moi, leur vie si parfaite à basculé.
1. Partie 1 : James et Lily

**_Note d'auteur : Voilà une courte fic en trois partie, un peu à l'eau de rose, j'en conviens, mais bon, c'est juste pour la première partie, le reste sera un peu plus triste..._**

**_Au fait pour les lecteurs du Serment des Maraudeurs, la suite, Le cœur d'un Serpent est sortie, ça y est ! Allez jeter un coup d'œil, elle est dans mes favoris ! Gros bisous !_**

**Partie 1 : Lily et James**

_« - Epouse moi »_

« - Quoi ? »

Un jeune homme brun aux cheveux ébouriffés se retourna pour faire face à sa petite amie depuis bientôt un an. Il la regardait d'un air stupéfait, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant au plus profond d'eux, la confirmation de ce qu'il avait cru entendre.

Il pu y lire tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, cet amour qu'il avait bien cru ne jamais voir dans ses yeux. Il ne s'était jamais autant battu pour une cause aussi fort que celle de son cœur, qui lui avait réclamait Lily depuis toujours.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu sur le chemin de Traverse lors de sa première année, il l'avait aimé, et il avait prié de toutes ses forces pour la revoir encore une fois, et ses souhaits s'étaient réalisés, il l'avait revu sur le quai, attendant le Poudlard Express, ses cheveux volant à cause des vapeurs que dégageait le train.

Elle avait l'air si vulnérable, si perdue. Ce jour là, il aurait donner tout son royaume pour être son sauveur, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, une jeune fille l'avait devancé et il l'avait vu s'éloigner de lui une fois de plus, une situation à laquelle il aurait à s'habituer pendant 6 longues années.

Pendant 6 ans il avait tout tenter pour lui plaire, mais jamais elle n'avait poser les yeux sur lui, il avait dû se résigner au fait que la fille de ses rêves ne l'aimerait jamais, qu'il ne pourrait pas la serrer contre lui le soir, ni se réveiller à ses cotés le matin, il avait fini par se terrer dans son mal être et rien ne pouvait l'en sortir même pas les blague de Sirius, ni même les paroles réconfortantes de Remus ni même encore le soutient de Peter, rien n'y faisait, son cœur avait choisi, c'était Lily ou rien.

Mais un jour, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir arriver, elle s'était tourner vers lui, elle lui avait ouvert son cœur et lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, plus que sa vie elle-même et qu'il devait la croire, que jamais plus elle ne le ferai souffrir, qu'elle était une parfaite idiote de ne pas s'être rendu compte à quel point il était tout pour elle, et qu'elle ne supporterai pas de le perdre, elle avait même pleuré.

Il était resté sans rien dire, figé dans sa stupeur, n'osant croire à sa chance, elle avait interpréter son silence comme un refus et lui avait dit avec douleur qu'elle le comprenait, qu'elle avait été une parfaite imbécile et qu'elle en payer le prix, et après lui avoir dit une nouvelle fois qu'elle l'aimait elle était partie en courant.

En voyant ses cheveux auburn passait le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il avait repris ses esprits et s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il s'était lever si vite qu'il en avait trébucher contre un fauteuil et s'était étaler de tout son long, faisant abstraction de la douleur, il s'était mit à courir comme un dément à la recherche de la femme de sa vie.

Il l'avait rattrapé au détour d'un couloir, elle s'était adossée contre un mur et pleurait à chaudes larmes, il s'était baissé, avait prit ses mains dans les siennes, et pleurant lui-même, il lui avait demandé pardon en lui disant qu'il était fou d'elle, et qu'il l'aimait à en mourir, elle l'avait embrassé en premier, scellant à jamais leur destin.

Depuis ce jour de Janvier, on ne voyait plus James sans Lily, ni Lily sans James. Ils étaient le couple le plus prisé de Poudlard.

Il s'accota sur le lit, sa tête au-dessus de celle de son ange, ses cheveux auburn éparpillés sur l'oreiller blanc accentuait sa beauté, on aurait dit une vélane tellement elle resplendissait. Ses yeux pétillait de bonheur. Elle se tourna un peu sur le coté pour lui faire face, le drap glissant légèrement, laissant entrevoir ses épaules dénudées. Elle posa sa main sous sa tête et fit à James le plus beau de ses sourire.

_« - Epouse moi »_ Demanda t-elle à nouveau.

James n'en revenait toujours pas, sa Lily venait-elle de le demander en mariage ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ? Oui, ça devait être ça...

« - Pince moi » Répondit-il, l'air désarçonné.

Lily éclata de rire et avec un regard espiègle, elle tira sur son bras pour l'amener jusqu'à elle, surpris il ne pu l'esquiver et tomba lourdement sur elle. Elle ria de plus belle pendant que James était de plus en plus perdu. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, et caressa sa joue avec sa main, son regard fixé dans celui du jeune Potter.

« - Oui » Dit-il, en souriant.

_« - Je t'aime, James »_ Murmura t-elle à son oreille, en se levant légèrement pour l'atteindre.

Il la regarda et se surpris à penser combien il pouvait l'aimer, à quel point il l'avait toujours aimé, et que chaque jour passés ensemble son amour grandissait encore et encore. Elle était toute sa vie. Il l'embrassa comme un fou, lui montrant combien elle comptait pour lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les joues rougies par leurs baisers, ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes et, en même temps, ils éclatèrent de rire.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me l'ai demandé en premier ! » Lui confia t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Elle pouffa de rire, sa main placé devant sa bouche.

_« - Je crains que vous soyez un peu trop lent à prendre des initiatives, Mr Potter »_ Répondit-elle, en levant le la tête, l'air hautain, rappelant à James lorsqu'elle était Préfète à Poudlard.

« - Vraiment ? » Demanda t-il, l'air espiègle.

_« - Parfaitement »_ Confirma t-elle.

« - Oh, mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre Miss Evans, je vais vous montrer comment je prends des initiatives, moi ! » La menaça t-il avant de lui foncer dessus, l'entraînant dans un baiser brûlant.

Elle ria de plus belle, lorsqu'il disparut sous les draps, s'employant à chatouiller toutes les parties sensibles du corps de Lily. Il remonta vers son visage pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il détacha un peu son étreinte pour la regarder, caressant le haut de son visage.

« - Je t'aime Lily, épouse moi » Lui dit-il tendrement.

Elle le fixa pendant un court instant, ses yeux verts brillants d'amour et de désir, bientôt ils se remplirent de larmes de bonheur.

_« - Oui, James »_ Répondit-elle.

Il lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

-

James roula sur le coté à bout de souffle, il entendait la respiration tout aussi saccadé de Lily à ses cotés. Ils restèrent couchés l'un à coté de l'autre, un sourire béat sur le visage, leurs joues étaient rougie par l'effort et le bonheur.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils parlèrent en même temps.

« - On va se marier ! » Leur voix étaient un mélange de stupéfaction, de bonheur et d'excitation.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en s'entendant mutuellement. Lily se tourna vers son futur mari.

_« - Tu veux te marier quand ? »_ Lui demanda t-elle.

« - N'importe, dans un mois, une semaine, aujourd'hui même, si tu veux. » Répondit-il en se tournant pour lui faire face à son tour. Elle lui sourit.

_« - Je t'aime »_ Dit-elle, et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes des principaux préparatifs du mariage à venir et se mirent d'accords sur quelques détails importants. Lily avait sa tête sur l'épaule de James qui la serrait fermement contre lui, le sommeil les gagnant peu à peu tous les deux.

_« - James ? »_ L'appela t-elle, les yeux fermés.

« - Mmmh »

_« - Je peux te demander autre chose ? »_

« - Mmmh »

_« - Fais moi un enfant... »_

Il ouvrit les yeux aussi sec et baissa la tête vers Lily qui l'avait relever pour lui faire face.

« - Tu es sérieuse ? » Demanda t-il. « - Je veux dire, tu le veux vraiment ? Maintenant ? »

Elle sourit et hocha de la tête.

_« - Oui James, je t'aime, je veux me marier avec toi, passer le restant de mes jours avec toi et je veux aussi un enfant de toi » Souffla t-elle. « - Alors ? »_

Il senti l'émotion lui serrait la gorge. Un enfant ? De lui et de Lily ? Lui, père ? Et soudain il se rendit compte de combien il avait attendu ce moment, épouser la femme qui l'aimait et avoir une famille.

« - Rien ne pourra me rendre plus heureux, ma Lily » Lui répondit-il en la serrant contre lui.

_« - Je t'aime James Potter »_ Lui dit-elle encore une fois.

Et là, James pu enfin prononcer les mots qui l'avait toujours voulu dire, ceux qui occupaient ses rêves d'adolescents dans son dortoir de Gryffondor à Poudlard.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime, Mrs Lily Potter » Répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

_**Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus ? Gros bisous !**_


	2. Partie 2 : Lily et James

**Partie 2 : Lily et James**

_« - Oui »_

Lily plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme en face d'elle et son cœur s'emballa encore une fois, lui faisant frôler la crise cardiaque à chaque battement. Elle ressentait tellement d'amour pour lui qu'elle se pensait capable d'en pleurer sur l'instant, elle pouvait bien mourir maintenant puisqu'elle avait connu un tel bonheur.

Comment avait-elle pu le rejeter à ce point ? que serait-il arrivé s'il s'était lasser d'elle à force d'être repoussé encore et encore ? Que ferait-elle ? Elle se serait sûrement mise avec un Serdaigle quelconque, sérieux, travailleur et désespérément irréprochable….. Il serait gentil avec elle, lui offrirait une belle maison, aurait une vie d'adulte responsable, ensemble, ils planifieraient tout leur actes, anticipant, ne prenant jamais aucun risque inutile, ils feraient l'amour à espace réguliers, une vie bien carrée, comme elle aimait……

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant que son cœur ne fasse des siennes et décide que James Potter, ce fougueux Gryffondor au grand cœur, leader des Maraudeurs à la tête enflée et au regard espiègle soit celui qui lui convienne. Celui qu'elle aimerait au-delà de la raison, sur laquelle elle avait toujours misée jusqu'à ce jour où elle s'était rendu compte, qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de celui qu'elle pensait détester le plus au monde, après Voldemort…

Mais si un jour elle avait eu un doute sur ses sentiments pour _« Potter »_ comme elle l'appelait il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, aujourd'hui, dans cette petite église, entourée des gens qu'elle aimait, et face au brun qui lui ôtait tout son sens logique lorsqu'il posait ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, il n'en restait pas une trace à présent…

Avec lui, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais une vie calme et sous contrôle mais elle savait qu'il la rendrait toujours heureuse, il n'avait qu'à lui sourire pour que son cœur se serre, il n'avait qu'à poser sa main sur sa taille pour qu'elle frissonne, juste un regard pour lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées, juste un baiser pour la faire voler jusqu'au Paradis. Comment aurait-elle pu vivre sans connaître un tel état euphorique ? Elle était complètement accroc de James Potter, lui avait-il jeté un sort ? Peut importait, elle espérait que jamais personne ne trouve la contre formule….

Elle sorti de ses pensée en entendant la voix de celui à qui elle avait donné son cœur et à qui elle était en train d'offrir sa vie.

_« - Oui »_ Dit-il, ses yeux noisettes cherchant ceux de la rouquine.

Lily capta son regard et son sourire s'élargie tandis que son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'elle le sentait dans tout son corps, frissonnant d'anticipation d'entendre la phrase suivante.

_« - Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, M. Potter »_

Après un hochement de tête significatif à l'adresse du maître de cérémonie, qui n'était autre que leur ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore, James se tourna vers celle qui maintenant était sa femme, et tout en soulevant délicatement le voile couvrant son visage, il s'approcha lentement d'elle en penchant sa tête, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et après un minuscule moment il uni finalement ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Une fois de plus, Lily partie sur la planète « James Potter » et ses sens prient le dessus, répondant avec ardeur au baiser de son mari, son cerveau en mode « pause », elle entendit vaguement le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui accompagna leur geste, la seule chose qui la ramena enfin dans le monde des vivants fut la sensation désagréable de ne plus sentir les lèvres chaudes et sucrées qui la rendait folle.

Avec un petit gémissement de frustration, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour se retrouver face à deux yeux brillant d'amour et de bonheur, un sourire immense illuminant son beau visage.

_« - Je t'aime »_ Lui dit-il tendrement.

Elle lui sourit.

_« - Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente James Potter et sa femme, Lily Evans Potter »_ Annonça Dumbledore à toute l'assemblée qui applaudie gaiement.

Lily sentie comment James prenait fermement sa main dans la sienne, l'entraînant dans l'allée centrale par laquelle elle était arrivé quelques instants plus tôt au bras de Remus. Arrivés à la sortie et avant d'en franchir le seuil, il se tourna vers elle.

_« - Prête pour une nouvelle vie ? »_ Lui demanda t-il.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil droit devant elle, fixant la douce lumière du soleil brillant à l'extérieur, puis elle se tourna vers l'homme de sa vie.

« - Avec toi, toujours…. » Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

_« - Toujours »_ Répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Puis, ensemble il franchir le seuil de l'église, accueillis par une foule scandant leurs félicitations au couple de jeunes mariés, leur jetant le riz traditionnel.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle fut soulevée dans les airs par deux mains qui s'était posées sur sa taille, l'arrachant à la douce étreinte de son mari. Sa stupéfaction se transforma en doux rire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Sirius. Il la serra affectueusement dans ses bras pendant qu'elle répondait pareillement à son étreinte. Au bout de quelques instants, il se sépara doucement d'elle, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

_« - Félicitation Petite Fleur »_ Lui dit-il tendrement.

« - Sirius » Dit-elle pendant qu'une bouffée d'affection et de bonheur l'emplissait dans tout son corps.

Black avait commencé par être le meilleur ami prétentieux et avec un ego démesuré de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, puis il était devenu Sirius en même temps que Potter était devenu James, pour finir par être le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir.

Il l'appelait toujours sa _'petite fleur'_ pendant qu'elle, l'avait baptisé sa _'bonne étoile'_. Il était la personne la plus importante pour le couple Potter, leur ange gardien.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui azur de son ami, puis elle le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

_« - Jamesie est un homme chanceux »_ Dit-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle desserra son étreinte et le regarda avec tendresse.

_« - Et tu es aussi un femme chanceuse de lui avoir mis le grappin dessus » _Dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

« - Ca, c'est parce que nous avons une bonne étoile » Lui répondit-elle.

Ils se fixèrent du regard en silence jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vienne les interromprent.

_« - Est-ce que j'ai le droit moi aussi de félicité la mariée ? »_ Demanda une voix douce derrière Lily.

La rouquine se retourna en souriant, elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Remus Lupin, le seul membre du clan des maraudeurs à toujours avoir obtenu grâce ses yeux, son meilleur ami.

_« - C'est toujours tout pour Patmol »_ Dit-il d'un ton faussement vexé.

Lily ria de bon cœur et se jeta dans les bras du lycanthrope. Et après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue, elle se détacha de son étreinte.

_« - Hey ! Je n'ai pas eu de bisous moi ! »_ Cria Sirius, faisant mine d'être offensé.

_« - Oui, mais ça c'est parce que je suis un gentil petit loup, alors que toi, tu es un vilain gros chien ! »_ Lui répondit Remus tout sourire.

Sirius grogna en serrant les bras sur sa poitrine, Lily pouffa de rire et s'avança vers le tombeur du groupe des Maraudeurs et lui déposa à son tour un baiser sur la joue.

« - Ne soyez pas stupide, je vous aimes tous aussi fort les uns que les autres » Leur dit-elle en souriant.

_« - Ah, tu vois ! »_ Lança Sirius à Remus qui pouffa de rire à son tour en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« - J'espère pas tous de la même façon, quand même ?_ » Intervint une voix.

Les yeux de Lily s'illuminèrent et elle se jeta sur le nouvel arrivant qui l'accueillit avec un immense sourire. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_« - Manifestement non »_ Lâcha Remus, sur un ton qu'il voulu déçu mais qui sonna amusé.

_« - Je crois qu'on finira vieux célibataire, si tu veux mon avis, mon cher Lunard. Cornedrue à mis la main sur la seule fille assez folle pour épouser un maraudeur ! »_ Renchérit Sirius, l'air accablé.

Remus acquiesça en souriant pendant que le jeune couple se séparait après un long baiser qui les avaient laissé à bout de souffle et les joues rouges.

Les deux maraudeurs les observèrent un moment attendrie par la scène, puis ils se tournèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux et un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

_« - Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense, Lunard ? »_ Demanda Sirius.

_« - Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me dit que c'est bien possible »_ Lui répondit le loup garou.

Après un moment de silence où ils se regardèrent, leur sourire s'élargissant, Sirius parla de nouveau.

_« - Il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier »_ Dit-il, désinvolte.

Remus hocha de la tête, riant d'anticipation. James capta la dernière phrase de son ami et se tourna vers les deux conspirateurs, ils les jaugea du regard un à un en fronçant les sourcils, puis il ouvrit la bouche.

_« - Qu'est ce que vous préparez, tous les deux ? »_ Demanda t-il suspicieux.

_« - Nous ? »_ Demanda Sirius, l'air innocent.

_« - Voyons, James, tu nous connais »_ Répondit Remus avec le même air.

_« - Justement »_ Répliqua le jeune Potter, toujours suspicieux.

Sirius ricana et lança un regard à Remus en signe de départ, James ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche mais n'eu pas le temps de réagir, ses deux amis foncèrent sur lui et Lily.

Le Lycanthrope attrapa James et le souleva dans les airs pour le mettre sur ses épaules pendant que Sirius faisait pareille pour Lily en criant _« Vive les mariés, place à M et Mrs Potter ! »_ La foule se joignit au mouvement.

Sirius finit par ameuté tout le quartier et invita tout le monde au repas de noce qui suivait la cérémonie, au plus grand désespoir de James et Lily qui n'avait prévu à manger que pour leur famille et quelques amis.

La fête dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, moment où le couple Potter pu enfin avoir l'intimité qu'il réclamait et espérait depuis le début de la soirée. James franchi le seuil de leur nouvelle maison avec Lily dans ses bras, comme le voulait la coutume moldue dont la rouquine lui avait parlé. Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre où il la déposa sur le lit.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un instant, puis James prit la parole.

_« - Je sais que je ne suis pas l'homme dont tu avais toujours rêvée, mais je te promet de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse chaque jour que dieu fasse, jusqu'à ma mort »_ Lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Lily sentie sa gorge se serrait, ce qu'il venait de lui dire était absolument magnifique, pensait-il vraiment qu'il n'était pas l'homme de ses rêves ? Certes, il n'était pas parfait et détestait plus que tout les règlements et toutes contraintes, mais n'étais-ce pas pour ces même choses qu'elle l'aimait, justement ?

Elle le détailla du regard. Une évidence la frappa. Peu importait les véritables raisons qui faisait qu'elle aimait James Potter, elle était avec lui et _voulait _que se soit ainsi jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent ! C'est ce qu'elle avait promis ce matin à l'église et c'est ce qu'elle ferait, pour toujours…..

Elle posa une de ses mains sur la joue du jeune homme et lui sourit tendrement.

« - Je t'aime James, et je suis déjà la femme la plus heureuse du monde de t'avoir épousé aujourd'hui, et je ne crois pas que se soit possible d'être plus heureuse, ni plus amoureuse, mais si j'ai bien appris quelque chose avec toi, c'est que justement rien n'est jamais impossible quand on aime…. » Lui répondit-elle.

Il sourit. _« - Je t'aime, ma Lily »_

L'ancienne Préfète de Gryffondor se laissa entraîner dans l'étreinte passionnée de son mari, en pensant qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire où leur destin les mèneraient en ces temps de guerre, où à tout moment, l'un des deux pouvait mourir, mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'elle aurait été heureuse pendant au moins un temps, qu'elle aurait goûté au plaisir de partager sa vie avec celui que l'on avait choisi, pas pour le nombre de ses qualités ou bien parce qu'il paraît plus mûre qu'un autre, non, tout simplement parce qu'on l'aime, parce que sans l'autre la vie perd de son sens.

Elle avait peut-être choisi l'homme le plus fou et immature de toute l'Angleterre, mais après tout un poète moldu n'as t-il pas dis un jour :

On ne saurait être sage quand on aime ni aimer quand on est sage ?

Aujourd'hui, Lily en était totalement persuadé, on ne choisi pas qui on aime, c'est l'amour qui nous choisi…

* * *

_Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison, leur destin venait de se jouer, James et Lily s'étaient condamnés se jour là, mais pas à mourir comme tout le monde le pense, mais à vivre un amour sans limite. _

_Vous trouvez leur destin tragique ? Alors, pensez bien que chacun doit mourir un jour, mais tout le monde ne connaît pas l'amour éternel comme celui qu'on vécut James et Lily, ensemble jusqu'à la mort, comme ils se l'étaient promis..._

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

_**Note d'auteur : Et voilà la fin de la deuxième partie, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? A bientôt pour la dernière partie. ( Suivra un épilogue)**_

**RAR**

**Amy Evans** : Merci pour tout ces compliments ! Je suis flattée ! Ce que je réserve à ces deux l ? Et bien, tu verras bien mais enfin il n'y aura pas de grosses surprises puisque tout le monde connaît la fin de leur histoire. Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère !

**Titou Moony** : contente que ça t'es plu même si c'était de la pure romance ! Gros bisous à toi !

**Bubblejoyce** : Hello ma p'tite Bubble ! BOUH ! Je suis triste, ta review a été coupée donc du coup j'ai pas pu la lire en entier ! J'étais au comble de la frustration quand j'ai vu ça ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, tu vas sûrement me dire : encore de l'eau de rose concentrée…… Mais que veux tu ? Je me sens fleur bleue en ce moment, alors…. Gros bisous !

**Lushita** : WAHOU ! Tant de compliments juste pour moi ? Tu es sûre que tu ne t'ai pas trompé de ligne ? C'est bien à moi que tu dis ces si belles choses ? Si oui et bien sache que j'en suis vraiment heureuse ! Contente que cette fic te plaise ! Bisous !

**Kikoo 224** : Merci, contente que ça te plaise, et pour mes autres fics, oui, je met la suite bientôt, j'ai déjà posté un chap du _Serment des maraudeurs_, le reste viendra bientôt j'espère ! Gros bisous !

**Mona Potter** : Je te comprends, moi aussi j'aime bien les fics courtes, je suis tellement impatiente que j'ai toujours envies de tout savoir sans attendre ! T'inquiète pas, ce chapitre est encore très à l'eau de rose mais c'est sûre que le prochain risque d'être dur comme chacun sait……Bisous à toi !

**Tatiana Black** : Je suis vraiment très contente que tu apprécie autant cette fic, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçue ! Je t'embrasse fort et à bientôt pour la 3ème partie !

**Avada et Kedavra** : Merci infiniment pour vos compliment, je suis honoré que mon style d'écriture vous plaise ! Je suis very flatt ! Gros bisous en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus !

**_Désolé je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais je n'oublie pas_** :

**Sirius69, Marion-moune, Siria, Mylou, Lorelie, Emy, LilyEvans 34, beru et bloud_ ...pour leur gentilles et encourageantes reviews ! Je vous aimes tous !_**

**_Liza_**


	3. Partie 3 : Lily, James et Harry

**Partie 3 : Lily, James et Harry**

Lily fut réveiller par la douce lumière du soleil, elle ouvrit un œil paresseux et constata que la pièce se trouvait baigné dans le bleue, la couleur des rideaux se reflétait dans toute la chambre. Elle s'étira comme un petit chat, puis elle se tourna de l'autre côté, constatant qu'à sa plus grande surprise, elle se trouvait au bout du lit.

Un sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres en voyant la cause de son manque d'espace, son mari dormait encore lourdement et complètement en travers du lit, les bras en croix, et allongé à ses cotés, dans la même position, se trouvait Harry. Depuis qu'il avait appris à marcher, ce petit garnement les rejoignaient dans leur lit au beau milieu de la nuit et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Cela avait commencé il y a quelques mois lorsque James était parti en mission, pendant une semaine, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de lui, elle passait ses nuit à pleurer, rongée par l'inquiétude jusqu'au jour où Harry, sentant que sa mère n'était pas bien l'avait rejoins dans son lit pour la réconforter de sa présence. Il s'était blottis contre elle sans rein dire, lui avait fait un gros câlin et s'était endormi profondément.

Lily savait depuis sa naissance que ce n'était pas un garçon ordinaire qu'ils avaient eu là, combien d'enfant d'à peine un an pouvait-il comprendre à ce point la vie des adultes ? Il deviendrai un grand sorcier, ça elle pourrait en mettre sa main à couper.

Elle se redressa en position assise, ce qui alerta le petit garçon, ne sentant plus la présence de sa mère à ses cotés, il se tourna, cherchant la chaleur réconfortante de son père et se blotti dans le creux de son épaule. James, toujours dans son sommeil, enveloppa son fils dans ses bras puissants. Elle regarda les deux hommes de sa vie pendant un instant, un sourire béat sur le visage puis elle décida d'aller préparer le déjeuné.

Elle mit un pied à terre et se leva, s'enveloppant de sa robe de chambre. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front des deux dormeurs et sorti de la chambre.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle se mit aux fourneaux, normalement c'était l'heure du courrier, il y aurait dû y avoir des chouettes de partout mais depuis trois jours ils ne recevait plus rien, personne ne pouvait les trouver désormais à part Peter. A cette pensée, elle frissonna.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé l'idée de devoir remettre sa vie ainsi que celle des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde dans les mains d'un seul sorcier. Mais elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Le sortilège _Fidelitas_ avait été jeté il y a trois jours, et cela faisait trois nuits que Lily ne dormait plus.

Au départ ils avaient choisis Sirius, leur bonne étoile, comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Et c'est justement pour cette raison que celui-ci leur avaient conseillé de choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait tout de suite opté pour Rémus, mais en voyant la mine désolé des deux ex gryffondor, Lily s'était douté que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_« - Alors, il est évident que se sera Rémus » Annonça Lily, d'une voix sûre._

_Comme elle n'eut pas de réponse elle se tourna vers ses deux interlocuteurs. En voyant leur mine blanche et ennuyés, elle haussa un sourcil._

_« - Et bien ? »_

_James soupira et s'avança vers sa femme lui prenant les deux mains._

_« - Lily, je sais que tu vas dire que c'est stupide, mais nous ne pouvons pas avoir totalement confiance en lui, c'est notre ami mais c'est aussi un loup-garou, l'enjeux est trop important » Lui expliqua t-il, sans cacher la douleur que lui procurait les quelques mots qu'il venait de prononcer._

_Lily écarquilla les yeux. Puis au bout de quelques instants, elle fronça les sourcils._

_« - C'est stupide » Dit-elle de but en blanc._

_James lui fit un sourire, lui montrant qu'il savait qu'elle régirai de cette façon._

_« - Enfin, James ! C'est… Rémus dont on parle ! Je lui confirai ma vie sans hésiter ! » Cria t-elle._

_Il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer, enfouissant sa tête dans sa chevelure de feu._

_« - Je sais, moi aussi, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque, il ne s'agit pas que de toi ou de moi, mais de nous, Lily. Nous devons prendre en compte qu'il y a Harry maintenant » Lui rappela t-il en la serrant dans ses bras._

_Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, puis la rouquine se détacha de son étreinte, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son mari et après un soupir, elle acquiesça._

_« - Tu as sûrement raison » Lui dit-elle pendant que James hochait de la tête, un sourire triste sur le visage._

Après ça, il fut décidé que se serait Peter mais qu'ils laisseraient croire qu'il s'agissait de Sirius pour détourner l'attention. Peter était un bon ami, elle avait confiance en lui mais alors pourquoi ne dormait-elle pas ?

Elle décida de chasser le mauvais pressentiment qui l'assaillait depuis trois jour et se concentra sur le petit déjeuné, aujourd'hui c'était Halloween et elle comptait bien profitait au maximum de cette si belle journée. Elle adorait cette fête depuis sa tendre enfance et encore plus depuis qu'elle était une sorcière.

Un bruit de pas dans l'escalier la tira de ses pensées juste à temps pour voir l'entrée fracassante de James avec Harry dans les bras. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire et lui fit un baiser sur les lèvres.

_« - Bonjour ma belle »_ Lui dit-il pendant que Harry, à la vue de sa mère tendit les bras vers elle, en émettant de petit gazouillis attendrissant.

Lily le prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur le front avant de le déposer dans sa chaise pour le faire manger. Harry la regardait d'un air contrarié. Elle pouffa de rire et se tourna vers son mari.

« - Bien dormi ? » Demanda t-elle en passant à coté de lui.

Il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

_« - Comme un béb »_ Répondit-il la voix étouffée dans son cou, sa bouche occupé à parsemer sa nuque, de petit baisers.

Lily sourit, appréciant les marques d'affections de James, mais son sourire se transforma en éclat de rire en voyant son fils fronçer les sourcils fasse aux assauts de son père sur SA mère, et tendit les bras vers elle, l'air suppliant.

« - Ton fils est jaloux » Dit-elle.

James leva la tête vers Harry et sourit.

_« - Normal, il a aussi bon goût que son père »_ Répondit-il.

Puis il se leva, écartant doucement Lily de son étreinte pour se diriger vers Harry, il se pencha vers lui.

_« - T'inquiète pas mon grand, toi aussi tu trouveras ta rouquine »_ Lui dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà en bataille de son fils.

Harry le regarda de ses grands yeux verts, puis son regard s'illumina et il continua à gazouiller pendant que sa mère pouffait de rire.

« - Une rouquine, hein ? » Dit-elle à l'adresse de son mari.

James se tourna vers sa femme et avec un grand sourire, il leva le doigt au ciel.

_« - Je suis sûre que la femme de sa vie sera rousse »_ Déclara t-il.

« - Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? » Répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Le concerné se dirigea vers elle et la prit par la taille.

_« - Parce que nous, les Potter, nous avons toujours eu un faible pour les rouquines » _Expliqua t-il dans un gros sourire.

Lily le lui rendit et se haussa sur la pointe des pied dans le but de l'embrasser mais ils furent interrompus par un cri de protestation. Ils éclatèrent de rire et se séparèrent, l'air résigné.

_« - Très bien, petit monstre, je laisse ta mère tranquille, mais juste pour cette fois ! » _

Harry regarda son père avec un air espiègle, le défiant de recommencer. Lily eut un petit rire.

_« - Ecoute moi bien Harry_, dit-il d'un air autoritaire, _si tu veux avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, il va falloir laisser papa et maman s'embrasser beaucoup, beaucoup ! » _

« - James ! » S'indigna Lily pendant que Harry regardait son père d'un air suspicieux.

_« - Bah quoi ? »_ Répondit-il, l'air innocent.

Lily le fusilla du regard tentant de cacher son amusement.

« - Ca suffit, maintenant, Harry doit manger et toi aussi, alors assis toi une bonne fois pour toute ! » Ordonna t-elle.

James se raidit sur place et lui fit un salut militaire.

« - A vos ordres Madame Potter ! » Dit-il avant de s'asseoir derrière son assiette sous le regard amusée de sa femme.

Après le petit déjeuné, ils décidèrent de partir se promener en ville, James acheta un petit balais à son fils sous les cris de protestations de Lily, clamant qu'il était bien trop jeune pour voler, ce à quoi le père avait répondu que les Potter avait le quidditch dans le sang et que de savoir voler était un don inné dans leur famille. Ceci fut suivit d'une longue dispute qui fut ponctuer par l'achat de l'objet en question sous condition qu'il ne s'en serve que sous surveillance et pas avant deux ou trois ans.

Après cet incident, ils passèrent une excellente journée, il faisait beau et ils pique-niquèrent tous les trois dans le parc en face de chez eux et s'endormirent serrés les uns contre les autres à l'abris d'un arbre. Le temps était vraiment très doux pour une fin Octobre.

Au bout d'une heure, Lily fut réveillé par un horrible cauchemar. Elle hurla en se redressant d'un coup, les cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur, ce qui déclencha les pleurs d'Harry et le réveil en sursaut de James, baguette en main.

« - Lily ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda t-il affolé.

La rouquine se passa la main sur le front, les yeux hagards. Elle souffla en se tenant la poitrine, elle avait eu si peur. Elle avait rêvée de sa mort et de celle de James. Elle se tourna vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

« - Oh James ! J'ai eu si peur de te perdre ! » Sanglota t-elle dans son cou.

James la serra fortement dans ses bras, soupirant de soulagement en constatant qu'elle avait juste fait un cauchemar.

« - C'est rien Lily, je suis là, rien ne peut t'arriver » Lui dit-il pour la réconforter en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils qui pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes.

« - Harry, viens là mon grand » Dit-il à l'adresse de son fils qui se leva maladroitement pour se réfugié à son tour dans les bras rassurant de son père.

Il les serra fortement dans ses bras.

« - Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal » Leur dit-il sérieusement.

« - Tu me le promet ? » Demanda Lily, toujours tremblante.

James acquiesça.

« - Oui, je vous protégerez jusqu'à mon dernier souffle » Leur promit-il.

Ils les garda dans ses bras pendant un moment avant qu'il ne décide de rentrer. Ils se hâtèrent, le temps menaçait de changer ses belles éclaircies par une pluie battante.

Ce changement de temps inquiéta Lily, lorsqu'elle s'était levé ce matin il était radieux annonçant une magnifique journée dont ils avaient largement profités, mais depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée de son cauchemar le temps avait changé, devenant menaçant, laissant présager une triste soirée, son cœur se serra d'angoisse, le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait ressentie ces derniers jours se fit de plus en plus présent dans son cœur et elle frissonna en entrant chez elle, quelques gouttes de pluie commençant à tomber doucement.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans la pièce, elle vit James raide comme la justice, Harry dans l'un de ses bras, une lettre dans l'autre. Lily se congela sur place, ils ne devaient pas recevoir de courrier à part si c'était vraiment important. Elle vit comme James s'avançait vers elle et déposait Harry dans ses bras.

Il lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassurer. Il ouvrit la lettre et pâlit instantanément

« - James ? » Demanda t-elle, folle d'inquiétude, priant de toutes ses forces qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Sirius ou à Remus.

Il se tourna vers elle les larmes aux yeux.

« - James, je t'en prie, dis moi ce qu'il y a » Supplia t-elle.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

_« - Franck et Alice »_ Dit-il simplement.

Lily sentie le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, elle vacilla mais James la rattrapa, elle, ainsi qu'Harry d'une chute certaine en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle explosa en sanglots, les Longdubat étaient de bons amis à eux.

« - Oh mon dieu, non ! » Cria t-elle en se reposant complètement dans les bras de son mari.

Elle y resta un moment, puis James la fit asseoir dans le canapé, où elle s'endormie, fatiguée d'avoir tant pleurée, berçée par la voix réconfortante de James.

Elle fut à nouveau réveillée par le même cauchemar que l'après midi, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans son salon et que la nuit était tombée, elle entendit quelqu'un dévaler l'escalier à toute vitesse et James entrer bruyamment dans la pièce la baguette en main et le teint pale.

_« - Lily ! Ca va ? »_ Demanda t-il en criant presque.

Elle hocha de la tête. « - Encore le même cauchemar » Dit-elle en guise d'explication.

L'Auror baissa sa baguette et souffla, soulagé.

« - Et Harry ? » Demanda t-elle en constatant l'absence de son fils.

_« - Endormi »_ Répondit-il simplement en s'approchant.

Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne le canapé, il se figea sur place, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Il fit signe de se taire à Lily lorsqu'il vit qu'elle allait demander des explications et fronça les sourcils.

Brusquement il pâlit, jetant un dernier regard vers la porte et fondit sur Lily. Il la prit par la main et la traîna jusqu'à l'escalier menant aux chambres.

« - James ! Qu'est ce que… »

_« - C'est lui ! Il arrive ! Prend Harry et va t'en ! »_ Ordonna t-il en criant.

Lily se raidit sur place, les yeux grand ouverts. Non ! C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas les trouver ! Ils étaient protégés par le sortilège ! Peter ne les aurait jamais vendus à Voldemort ! Se dit elle intérieurement rejetant la petite voix au fond d'elle qui lui disait qu'elle avait toujours su que ça se terminerait de cette façon, et ce depuis le début.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James et fut plus que surprise en constatant toute la rage que contenait son regard. Lily se rendit compte qu'il avait du faire le même constat intérieur, la dure réalité venait de s'imposer dans leur esprit : ils avaient été trahit par leur meilleur ami, Peter les avaient donnés à Voldemort, elle, James et Harry.

_« - Allez Lily, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, je vais essayais de le retenir assez longtemps pour que vous puissiez vous échapper ! »_ Lui dit-il rapidement en la poussant vers le haut de l'escalier.

« - James, non ! Je vais t'aider, nous serons plus fort à deux contre lui ! » Lui répondit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

_« - Non ! »_ Cria t-il. _« - Tu dois sauver Harry, c'est tout ce qui compte ! »_

« - Je ne te laisserai pas, c'est hors de question ! »Répliqua t-elle, têtue.

James fronça des sourcils avant d'avoir l'attention attirait vers la poignée de la porte. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Lily et l'embrassa rapidement mais intensément, puis il se sépara d'elle, prenant son visage en coupe avec ses mains. Il lui fit un triste sourire.

_« - Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, toi et Harry êtes les meilleurs choses qu'il me soit arrivé dans la vie, j'aurais vraiment voulu qu'on soit toujours ensemble, tous les trois, et même avoir d'autres enfants… »_ Lui dit-il en souriant pendant que de chaudes larmes coulaient sur les joues de Lily.

« - Mais c'est impossible maintenant, je veux que tu me fasse une dernière promesse » Lui demanda t-il rapidement pendant que la poignée de la porte s'ouvrait dans un clic.

« - James…non… » Gémit-elle en s'accrochant désespérément à lui.

_« - Lily… »_ Dit-il en la séparant de lui. _« - Promet moi de toujours veiller sur Harry et d'être heureuse pour moi, s'il te_ _plaît. »_

Lily ouvrit grands les yeux, trop choqué pour répondre, pendant que James lançait un sortilège pour bloquer la porte, leur laissant un peu de temps.

« - Je veux être heureuse, mais pas sans toi » Lui répondit-elle, sanglotante.

_« - Fais le pour notre fils »_ Lui dit-il.

Lily prit pleinement conscience que James avait raison, ils étaient des parents, et il devaient agir comme tels, elle devait protéger son fils quoi qu'il en coûte, même si elle devait y laisser sa propre vie.

Elle hocha de la tête.

_« - Vas-y maintenant, le sortilège ne va pas tenir longtemps, vas chez Sirius, il vous protégera »_ Lui dit-il.

Elle acquiesça et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son mari.

« - Je te préviens James Potter, tu n'a pas le droit de mourir » Lui ordonna t-elle en se levant pour monter les escaliers. Elle lui lança un dernier regard.

« - A tout à l'heure mon amour, je t'aime » Lui dit-elle avant de disparaître.

A ce moment, la porte vola en éclat, James, le regard toujours tourné vers l'endroit où venait de disparaître sa femme, se retourna en se contentant de murmurer.

_« - Moi aussi je t'aime, adieu Lily »_

Lily coura se faisant violence pour ne pas retourner aider son mari dont le combat venait de commencer, il avait raison, son rôle était de sauver son fils coûte que coûte. Mais elle sentit son cœur se briser définitivement en entendant un bruit sourd suivit d'un rire glacial. Tout son sang se retira de son visage et elle sentie son estomac se contracter et une terrible envie de vomir la fit tomber à genoux.

Elle savait qu'elle venait de perdre celui qu'elle aimait au-delà de toute raisons humaine, plus qu'elle-même, son âme sœur, sa raison de vivre, et s'il n'avait pas eu un autre petit être qui attendait qu'elle le sauve des mains de ce monstre, elle se serait bien laisser mourir ici même, n'ayant plus aucune raison de se battre, la mort lui faisait moins peur que la vie sans James…

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il y avait Harry, son fils, celui de James. Elle lui avait promis de le sauver et c'est ce qu'elle ferait.

Elle se releva courageusement et finit sa course devant la porte de son fils, les yeux embrouillaient par les larmes. Au moment où elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit la silhouette fantomatique et imposant de l'assassin de son mari et de ses rêves apparaître au bout du couloir, souriant.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, la scellant d'un sort puissant. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de son fils et poussa un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle constata qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle tomba à genoux de désespoir, sentant toutes ses forces la quitter, elle explosa en sanglots.

Elle fut tirée de son désespoir par un léger pincement sur sa manche, elle ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer un regard identique au sien, la vie l'envahit de nouveau et elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

« - C'est toi et moi, maintenant mon petit Harry » Lui dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulait sur son propre visage en tentant de sourire à son fils, qui grimaçait de douleur à l'écoute des mots de sa mère.

« - Je te promet, comme je viens de le faire pour ton père, que rien ne t'arrivera, tu vivras quoi qu'il m'en coûte, et un jour tu vaincra tout ce mal, je le sais et je l'ai toujours su, depuis que tu es né. Tu es notre sauveur, Harry, à tous. Rappelle toi en bien, et sache que ton père et moi nous t'aimerons pour toujours, et que nous sommes fier d'être mort pour te sauver » Lui dit-elle pendant que la porte éclatait en mille morceaux.

Elle se leva courageusement, protégeant Harry de ses bras.

Voldemort se tenait devant elle, un sourire suffisant sur son horrible visage.

_« - Toi aussi tu veux mourir ? Vous, les Gryffondor, vous êtes tellement pathétiques ! Allez pousse toi, je veux juste l'enfant »_ Lui dit-il sur un ton amusé.

« - Non ! Tuez moi, ça m'ai égal. Mais pas Harry, ce n'est qu'un enfant. » Lui répondit-elle, suppliante.

Il éclata d'un rire venant d'outre tombe, qui fit frissonner Lily jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Elle prit conscience, qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait sauvez Harry quelque en soit le prix. Elle fronça les sourcils, d'un air déterminé, son fils ne grandirait pas entouré de sa famille mais elle savait que Sirius prendrait soin de lui.

_« - Tais toi, et pousse toi ! Sinon je te tuerais comme ton imbécile de mari ! »_

Lily sentie les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle jeta un dernier regard à son fils et lui fit un tendre sourire, il la regarda de ses grands yeux verts suppliants.

« - Tout ira bien mon petit garçon, maman t'aime et veille sur toi » Lui chuchota t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers l'homme qui lui faisait face et releva la tête fièrement.

« - Je ne vous laisserez pas lui faire du mal ! Allez au diable ! » Lui dit-elle en lui crachant au visage.

Les yeux de Voldemort se remplirent de rage et il leva sa baguette.

_« - Avada… » _

Elle vit une lumière verte se former au bout de sa baguette et d'un geste déterminé, elle leva les bras de chaque côté de son corps pour protéger son fils. Elle attendit tranquillement que la mort vienne la prendre, elle sentie une force invisible la toucher, son corps tomber à la renverse et son cœur cesser de battre.

* * *

_La noir se fit autour d'elle, la glaçant de tout son être, puis elle vit une douce lumière s'approcher petit à petit de lui et un visage familier apparaître. Tout à coup la chaleur l'envahit de nouveau lorsque la main de James toucha la sienne._

_« - Tout ira bien maintenant ma Lily, tu as réussis, Harry vivra » Lui dit-il._

_Elle lui sourit et se leva, se blottissant dans ses bras, il la serra et doucement il défit leur étreinte et lui tendit la main._

_« - Ensemble ? » Lui dit-il en regardant la petite lumière scintillant à quelques mètres d'eux._

_« - Tu m'attendais ? » Demanda t-elle. _

_Il hocha de la tête. Elle regarda celui qu'elle aimait de tout son être, celui qui avait été toute sa vie, et qui maintenant était son éternité._

_« - Ensemble » Lui répondit-elle en se levant._

_Et main dans la main, ils franchirent la barrière les menant dans leur ultime aventure, l'esprit léger, leur fils était sauvé et même si cela leur avait coûté la vie, ils ne pouvaient espérer ou même rêver une aussi belle mort, ensemble, pour leur fils. _

* * *

_Ainsi se finit l'histoire de James et Lily Potter, deux être s'aimant au-delà de la raison et de tout instinct de survie, se furent les derniers mots que prononça Remus Lupin le jour de l'enterrement, en disant adieu au jeune homme aux cheveux en batailles qui fut le premier à lui tendre la main et à l'accepter et à Lily, la jolie rousse qui en un seul sourire pouvait réchauffait le cœur de n'importe qui et qu'il avait conduit à l'autel le jour de son mariage._

_« Aimer à en mourir ». Si vous ne saviez pas ce que cela pouvait être ou même représenter, maintenant vous en avez eu un avant goût…Dit-il en guise de conclusion à l'assemblée pleurant le couple disparut._

* * *

**_Et voilà la dernière partie de cette fic, je vous donne rendez-vous pour l'Epilogue, Gros bisous !_**

**RAR :**

**Gody** : Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic, je suis flattée !

**Remuslunard** : Faire une autre fic comme ça ? Mmh…je ne sais pas, tu sais c'est éprouvant d'écrire des fics aussi tristes, mais bon qui sait… Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !

**Tatiana Black** : Contente que ma vision de leur mort t'es fait réaliser combien ils s'aimaient ! Remus le prochain sur la liste ? Il vaut mieux pas ! Déjà, la mort de Sirius a faillit me faire, faire une crise cardiaque, si en plus je devais voir le dernier des maraudeurs y passer, je me jette de la tour d'Astronomie ! lol ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, mieux vaut une vie courte et merveilleuse plutôt qu'une longue et sans intérêt ! Sur ce je te laisse, gros bisous !

**Titou Moony** : Je suis heureuse que le précèdent chapitre t'es fait rêver, il fallait bien que je me fasse pardonner d'avance pour ce que j'allais écrire dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai tout fait pour que se ne soit pas si triste, ais-je réussi ? Mmh… je ne sais pas ! Merci de toutes tes review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Gros bisous ma Titou !

**Cathie **: Ah non, pleure pas ! Je vais me sentir coupable après ! lol ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, gros bisous !

**Angelina johnson4** : C'est vrai ? Vous m'aimez vraiment ? Bouh ! Je vais me mettre à pleurer tellement je suis émue… Et en plus de ça vous aimez ce que je fais ? Alors là c'est bon, je pleure ! Merci de m'encourager comme tu le fais ! C'est vraiment super ! Gros bisous à toi !

**Marion-moune** : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, c'est vraiment merveilleux l'amour, il nous amène à toujours nous surpasser dans la vie ! Ravie que cette petites fics te plaise !

**Lisandra **: Je ne sais pas s'ils sont aveugles en tout cas ça me fait bien plaisir que tu aimes ce que je fais ! Car c'et pas facile d'écrire cette fic ! C'est beaucoup d'émotions à retranscrire, mais bon… j'espère que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal… Ca c'est à vous de me le dire ! Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements et gros bisous !

**Lushita** : Je rougie comme une tomate en lisant ta review ! Wahou je suis vraiment flattée, j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien que les autres !

**Mona Potter** : Voilà le chapitre tant redouté, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, je crois que les drames c'est pas trop mon genre ! Mais bon, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop nul… Bref, plus qu'un chapitre ! Gros bisous !

**Shetane **: Alors là j'en reviens pas, tu crois vraiment que c'est la meilleur fic sur James et Lily ? Non, tu me fais marcher, je la trouve pas si bien que ça moi ! En tout cas merci beaucoup tes compliments me vont droit au cœur !

**CC johnson** : Et voilà le chapitre tragique tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il t'a plus ? Gros bisous et à bientôt, je l'espère !

**Bubblejoyce** : Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, je l'emmènerais dans la tombe alors te fais pas de bile ! Voilà un chapitre bien triste que j'envois enfin pas si triste que ça après tout, tu ne crois pas ? Ce n'est que ma deuxième ligne de réponse et je raconte déjà n'importe quoi ! Je crois que je n'ai pas assez dormis cette nuit, donc je vais faire une petite sieste après avoir posté ce chap, donc je te laisse ma bubble en espérant que ce chapitre t'es plus, gros bisous !


	4. Epilogue : Harry

**_Note d'auteur : Je dédie ce chapitre ainsi que toute cette courte fic à ma soeur que j'aime très fort et qui est toujours la première à m'encourager et à me lire : MERCI!_**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Epilogue : Harry**

Tout se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui et il se sentit tiré par l'arrière, sa vue se brouilla et ses pieds atterrir sur quelque chose de dur.

_« - Est-ce que Mr Potter se sent bien ? »_ Demanda une voix aigue derrière lui.

Harry secoua vivement la tête dans l'espoir de retrouver les idées claires, il se tourna vers l'étrange créature qu'il avait rencontrée lors de sa toute première visite dans le monde sorcier, un gobelin.

Il haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension, puis en regardant plus précisément l'endroit où il se trouvait, tout lui revint subitement en mémoire.

« - Heu oui, je crois, merci » Bredouilla t-il à la créature en voyant son air impatient.

_« - A votre service Mr Potter. Est-ce que Mr Potter compte rester encore longtemps ? »_ Lui demanda t-il.

« - Non, accordez-moi juste quelques minutes » Lui répondit-il pendant que le gobelin hochait de la tête.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil nostalgique à la pièce, les émotions qu'il avait ressentie quelques instants auparavant, encore vives dans son cœur. Son regard s'arrêta sur la petite bassine posée sur le socle, l'étrange liquide grisâtre s'y trouvant, remuait doucement… puis, après un moment d'hésitation, il décida de la laisser au même endroit que ces dernières années, mis dans sa poche l'objet qui se trouvait à côté et sorti de la petite pièce, se forçant à ne pas regarder en arrière.

Il monta dans le wagonnet et perdu dans ses souvenirs et dans ce qu'il venait de vivre, il ne se rendit pas compte du chemin de retour, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il fut dans le grand hall et comme un automate il marcha vers la sortie. Il ne remarqua qu'il était sortie dehors que lorsqu'une bouffée d'air s'insinua dans ses poumons.

Pendant un instant il fixa machinalement les passants se trouvant dans la rue, enviant leur insouciance ou même leur vie banale. Son cœur se serra, depuis qu'il était né sa vie n'avait été qu'une épreuve constante sillonnées de bonnes et mauvaises choses.

Il n'avait que 19 ans et pourtant il avait déjà tant aimé, perdu, combattu, souffert, rie et bien d'autre encore, que jamais aucun adulte. Mais aujourd'hui, son vœu le plus cher avait été réalisé.

Il avait réellement vu ses parents, partagé un peu de leur histoire, compris ce qu'ils avaient vécut et avait obtenu les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait, à un moment crucial de sa vie. Le destin était ironique, il était venu chercher une chose qui ferait à jamais basculer sa vie d'une toute autre façon et il avait trouvé ni plus ni moins qu'une autre, lui montrant son passé.

Mais le plus intéressant c'est que c'était ce même passé qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il faisait définitivement le bon choix, que ses doutes n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il avait eu tellement besoin de ses parents et de Sirius ces derniers jours, les décisions qu'il devait prendre changerait toute sa vie et d'une façon définitive et il en avait peur, peur de ne pas faire les choses comme il fallait, peur de ne pas pouvoir assumer cette vie qu'il désirait tant, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… mais maintenant, en repartant, il savait qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait et qu'il était tant qu'il affronte son destin et qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire seul…

Avec un sourire, il se mit en marche vers sa nouvelle vie, en espérant que tout se passerai bien comme il avait prévu, et après un éclat de rire en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et en serrant le petit objet dans sa poche, il transplana vers une autre destination, laissant Gringott's, la banque des sorciers derrière lui.

* * *

_Le mois de juin, enfin ! Elle avait cru que jamais ce jour ne viendrait, l'année avait été si longue sans lui, sans son sourire, ses bras autour de d'elle, ses « je t'aime » murmurés au creux de son oreille, son souffle chaud dans son coup… Tout cela lui avait tellement manqué._

_Mais c'était fini maintenant, plus jamais ils ne seraient séparés. Peu lui importait la guerre, la peur, le danger, la mort, elle se sentait capable de tout affronter s'il était près d'elle…_

_Après tout c'était ça l'amour, mais surtout, c'était ça de l'aimer, lui… Mais pour l'instant, la jeune diplômée de Poudlard ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : le retrouver, le voir, l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire combien elle était amoureuse de lui… _

Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire depuis l'été dernier où il s'était quitter, elle pour retourner à Poudlard et lui, pour accomplir sa formation d'Auror.

_« - Hey Ginny ! Grouille toi le train va partir sans nous ! » Lui cria une voix depuis la salle commune, la sortant de ses pensées._

_« - J'arrive ! » Répondit-elle._

_Elle ferma sa malle, les initiales « VW » se joignirent, elle les fixa un moment et après un soupir elle se leva, et sortie de la pièce pour dévaler les escaliers rapidement._

_« - Laisse, je vais la porter » Lui dit poliment un jeune homme blond de 18 ans._

_« - Merci Colin » Le remercia t-elle._

_Il hocha brièvement de la tête et disparut derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Ginny jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la salle commune qu'elle avait habité pendant 7 ans. Elle sentie son cœur se serrer en se rendant compte combien cette pièce et même toute cette école allait lui manquer, elle avait tellement de souvenir ici, des bons comme des mauvais…_

_C'était si vivace qu'elle avait l'impression de revoir Harry, Hermione, Ron et elle-même, serrés les uns contre les autres auprès du feu, à se raconter leur journée ou leur futurs projets. Après un soupir et un dernier regard elle franchit le portrait, le cœur lourd mais avec l'infime conviction qu'elle reviendrait ici, un jour ou l'autre…_

_Elle suivit ses amis jusqu'au quai et monta dans le train, réajustant son insigne de Préfète en Chef. Après s'être assurée que tout était en ordre, elle conclut d'un commun accord avec son homologue de Serdaigle de regagner leur compartiment._

_En entrant, elle constata que Luna avaient rejoins les Gryffondors, après un sourire à son amie, elle prit place à ses cotés, près de la fenêtre, elle posa sa tête contre la vitre et se contenta de regarder le paysage défiler._

* * *

Harry apparut dans un coin reculé de la gare de Londres. Il se mit en route vers le quai 93/4 comme il l'avait fait les années précédentes. Ca lui faisait bizarre de jouer le rôle de l'accueillant plutôt que le contraire, il aurait penser que la prochaine fois qu'il remettrait les pieds dans cette endroit serait pour chercher ses enfants…bien qu'il n'est jamais réellement penser à en avoir.

Dans sa situation, il semblait dérisoire de penser à avoir une vie de famille lorsqu'à tout moment il pouvait être appelé à mourir, « tuer ou être tuer », c'était tout ce qu'il avait attendu de la vie à partir de sa 5ème année, mais Ginny avait changé tout ça.

Elle avait bouleversée sa vie et lui avait redonnée la force de se battre, car tous les jours elle lui montrait et lui prouvait qu'il y avait des choses qui méritaient d'être sauvées et que toutes les épreuves par lesquelles on étaient amenés à passer n'étaient pas vaines.

Et même encore aujourd'hui elle lui faisait faire quelque chose qu'il pensait ne jamais vivre, il sourit en pensant à tout le bonheur qu'elle lui avait apporté depuis 2ans… Les Weasley lui avaient offert tellement depuis toutes ces années, la chaleur d'un foyer, l'amitié, la fraternité, l'amour… Il leur devaient tant… Et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait leur rendre la pareille un jour !

Il franchit le mur le menant sur le quai sorcier et son estomac se contracta. C'était une chose de réaliser ce qu'on voulait à tout prix mais s'en était un autre de mettre son plan à exécution…

Il vit le train entrer en gare et en sentant la panique l'envahir peu à peu, il songea fortement à rebrousser chemin, mais après réflexion il se ravisa serrant le petit objet se trouvant toujours au fond de sa poche, pensant que sa chère et tendre n'apprécierait sûrement pas de ne trouver aucun comité d'accueil pour son retour de Poudlard.

Le train s'immobilisa, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser les élèves en descendre, bientôt une cohue d'étudiants s'amassèrent sur le quai et son champ de vision se rétrécit largement. Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds à la recherche de Ginny.

Quelques élèves passèrent à ses cotés en chuchotant, mais après 8ans dans le monde sorcier, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Bientôt, les derniers sortirent suivis des deux préfet en chef, son cœur s'emballa en reconnaissant la chevelure flamboyante si chère à son cœur.

La jeune fille accompagnait une élève de première année vers ses parents et après un rapide salut, elle se tourna à droite et à gauche à la recherche de quelqu'un. Son regard se posa finalement sur Harry et son visage s'illumina. Elle lui fit un immense sourire et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une tornade de cheveux roux se jeta sur lui.

_« - Harry enfin ! Tu m'as tellement manqu ! »_ Gémit-elle en l'embrassant partout sur le visage, faisant glisser ses lunettes du bout de son nez.

Il les remit rapidement à leur place, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Tu m'as manqué aussi, Gin » Répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'il se retira, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, appréciant un peu plus longtemps leur étreinte. Il sourit en sentant son cœur se gonfler d'amour.

_« - C'est si bon de te voir, Harry. Dit-elle en ouvrant finalement les yeux. Toute cette année a été un véritable calvaire sans toi ! »_ Ajouta t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Il soupira en la serrant fortement dans ses bras.

« - Je t'aime » Dit-il simplement.

Elle rie doucement et, en le prenant par le bras elle lui demanda des nouvelles d'Hermione et de sa famille. Tout en lui donnant des nouvelles, ils franchirent ensemble la barrière magique.

« - Je suis allé à Gringott's aujourd'hui, et tu ne devinera jamais ce que j'y ai trouv » Lui dit-il.

_« - Qu'est ce que tu es allé faire là bas ? »_ Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« - J'y suis allé pour chercher un bijou appartenant à ma famille, et je suis tombé sur une pensine… » Lui raconta t-il.

_« - Une pensine ? » _

« - Appartenant à mes parents, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils me l'ont laissés en héritage » L'informa t-il d'une voix plus basse qu'à son habitude.

Elle se serra un peu plus à son bras en sentant sa détresse, le faisant sortir de sa soudaine mélancolie, il lui accorda un faible sourire.

_« - Qu'as-tu vu ?_ » Demanda t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de lever la tête au ciel en fermant les yeux.

« - Que mon père avait raison » Répondit-il simplement, les yeux toujours rivés sur le ciel bleu, revoyant la scène de la pensine où son père et sa mère parlaient dans la cuisine.

_« - A propos de quoi ? »_ Demanda t-elle, étonnée de sa réponse.

Il reporta son regard sur elle, et lui fit un grand sourire, il stoppa le pas en lui prenant les mains.

« - Epouse moi » Lui dit-il en guise de réponse.

Ginny le regarda pendant un instant les yeux exorbités, n'osant croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_« - Quoi ? »_ Demanda t-elle abasourdie.

Harry lui fit un sourire.

« - Je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, je crois » Dit-il d'un air amusé par sa réaction.

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

_« - Tu crois, hein ? » _

Il hocha de la tête, la prenant par la taille.

« - Alors ? As-tu une petite place pour moi dans ta vie ? » Lui demanda t-il avec appréhension.

Elle le regarda d'un air attendri et le serra contre elle.

« - Ma vie t'appartiens depuis bien longtemps, Harry. Lui répondit-elle. Bien sûr, j'accepte de devenir ta femme et personne ne m'empêchera de le faire, même pas ce timbré de Voldemort ! »

Harry lui sourit et sorti l'objet qu'il avait récupéré dans sa chambre forte à la banque, il ouvrit l'écrin et en dégagea une magnifique bague en or sertie d'un diamant, ni trop gros ni trop petit, seulement parfait, il l'enfila au doigt de Ginny qui n'en revenait pas.

« - C'était l'alliance de ma mère » Lui dit-il.

_« - Harry, elle est magnifique »_ Lui confia t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Pas autant que vous Mrs Potter » Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant.

* * *

_Un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'année s'avança dans l'allée principale, il tourna à gauche, fit quelques pas puis, s'arrêta devant deux grosses pierres tombales. Il s'agenouilla et fixa les deux inscriptions._

**_« James Edward Potter 1962-1981. __Père et mari aimant, ami regretté »_**

**_« Lily Catherine Potter 1962-1981. __Femme et mère exceptionnelle, amie regrettée »_**

_Puis sur chacune des deux tombes, quelques mots avaient été gravés dans la pierre :_

_**« A mes deux meilleurs amis, unis dans la vie comme dans la mort »**_

_« - Papa, maman, c'est Harry… -Parla l'homme brun tout à coup, d'une voix empreinte d'émotion.- Je voulais vous dire que tout va bien pour moi… Grâce à vous, j'ai pu avoir la vie que je voulais, je me suis marié à une femme extraordinaire…-Il se tourna vers la tombe de son père.- Et elle est rousse, tu avais raison papa. -Lui dit-il en souriant.- Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais il paraît qu'elle m'aime aussi, je suis un sacré veinard à mon humble avis. »_

_L'homme marqua un instant de silence, baissant la tête, puis il passa l'une de ses mains sur ses joues, chassant les quelques larmes brouillant sa vision._

_« - Et je voulais vous dire que vous êtes les grands parents de 6 merveilleux enfants. Tout d'abord les jumeaux : Adam et Sarah âgés de 17 ans de vrais Serpentards - Dit-il en riant doucement- Erika 16 ans, la petite Serdaigle de la famille, tu l'aimerait beaucoup maman, d'après Rémus, c'est ton portrait tout craché – Ajouta t-il en se tournant vers la tombe de sa mère. - Et ensuite il y a James, Lily, Sirius et Nathan, tous âgés de 15 à 11 ans et à Gryffondor, et vous pouvez me croire, ils portent bien leur nom ! » Termina t-il avec un sourire triste._

_« - Comme vous le voyez la famille s'est agrandie ces derniers temps, et ça je vous le dois à vous. »_

_Il se releva sans quitter les deux tombes des yeux comme s'il s'agissait de ses parents en personne._

_« - Ce jour là, lorsque j'ai eu accès à vos souvenirs, j'ai vraiment compris ce que je devais faire de ma vie, j'ai accompli ce pourquoi vous m'aviez sauvé cette nuit là, j'ai rétablie la paix dans le monde des sorciers, vengés nos morts tout en vivant chaque secondes comme si s'étaient les dernières, profiter de la vie, comme vous…Merci, merci de m'avoir tant aimé et merci de m'avoir sauvé… Je vous aimes tous les deux, vous me manquez… »_

_Il jeta un dernier regard à leurs tombes, prit sa baguette, la tendit vers eux en murmurant un sort. Une lumière vive éclaira l'endroit pendant quelques secondes. Il contempla ce qu'il venait de faire et essuya une dernière larme pendant qu'une main se posait sur son épaule._

_Il se retourna pour faire face à une femme qui n'avait en rien perdue sa beauté, même après toutes ses années, elle était belle comme au premier jour pour lui. Elle lui fit un sourire, jeta un œil sur les deux tombes, puis après un hochement approbateur, elle déposa un baiser de la main sur les deux socles en pierre et tira Harry par le bras._

_Il jeta un dernier regard et suivit sa femme dans les allées de pierre tombales jusqu'à la sortie du cimetière sorcier._

_Désormais on pouvait lire sur les tombes de James et Lily Potter :_

_**« A mes parents, qui mon appris le véritable sens du mot : 'aimer'. Reposez en paix. » **_

****

* * *

****

**_FINI !_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu ?_**

**_Bref, je suis toute contente, enfin une fic de finie ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit cette fic depuis le début ! Gros bisous à tous !_**

**RAR : **

**Angelyka : **Wahou ! Je suis contente ! Merci ! J'espère que tu liras pleins de fics sur James et Lily, car il y en as des bonnes ! Et ça me ferait très plaisir que tu jette un coup d'œil sur mes autres fics ! Alors vas-y, te gène pas !

**Gody** : Tu peux pleurer si tu veux, mais ne me le dis pas ! Bouh ! Je vais être triste après, et me sentir coupable… lol ! Non, je suis super contente de te faire vivre toutes ses émotions ! Merci pour tout, gros bisous !

**Ambre Saphira** : WAHOU ! Ca c'est de la review ! Je crois que j'en ai jamais eu d'aussi longue, bon alors je vais tenter de répondre dans l'ordre : Tant de compliments qui me vont droit au cœur, je vais tenter de contenir mes chevilles qui commence à enfler , je suis contente de te faire vivre leur émotions ! Mettre ma fic dans tes favoris ? Et bien, j'en serais honorée, merci c'est une belle récompense pour un petit auteur comme moi ! Et oui, James a du avoir des notes fabuleuse à ses BUSEs de Divination ! lol ! Ginny la prochaine sur la liste ? Mmmh…Je crois que tu as eu ta réponse dans cet ultime chapitre ! En faite les dialogue sont mis en italique lorsque ce n'est pas de leur point de vue, par exemple le premier chapitre est du pov de James, donc c'est le discours de Lily qui est en italique… Voilà, je crois que c'est tout, je te le redis, merci d'aimer ma fic ! Gros bisous !

**Arwen 101** : Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Ecrire une autre dans le même genre ? Mmmh, qui sait…Peut- être, à vous de voir si vous voulez que je le fasse ! Gros bisous !

**Titou Moony** : Hé hé, contente que ça t'ai plu ! Arriverais-je à te faire lire d'autre fic qui ne mettent pas en scène ton beau Rémus ? En tout cas j'en fais ma prochaine mission ! Bref, merci d'être toujours là pour m'encourager ! A quand un nouveau chapitre de « Mon caprice ? » petit regard implorant Bon d'accord, je sais que tu viens juste d'en mettre un, il y a pas longtemps, mais c'est que j'adore cette fic, moi ! Gros bisous !

**Mona Potter** : Tu veux un mouchoir ? lol ! Si tu veux on peut aller tuer ce gros rat de Peter ensemble ! Quel tas de m ! Oh, mon dieu, ça y est je deviens vulgaire, c'est ma mère qui va être contente ! Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai une autre fic dans le genre, mais bon qui sait ! Gros bisous !

**Nfertiti** : Oh là l ! Je suis vraiment flattée, merci beaucoup !

**Tatiana Black** : Je prend ça comme un énorme compliment ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que j'arrive à te faire passer autant d'émotion ! Et merci aussi de suivre mes fics, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Je t'embrasse très fort et à bientôt, j'espère !

**CC johnson** : J'espère que tu as bien trouvé ton mouchoir ! lol ! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise autant et que cet épilogue t'as plu, gros bisous !

**Lisandra** : Merci beaucoup ! Décidément tu n'arrêtera pas de me faire rougir !

**Shetane** : D'accord avec toi, ce sale rat mérite un sort pire que la mort ! Merci de me suivre pour cette fic et les autres ! Gros bisous !

**Bubblejoyce** : Je vois que j'ai encore échoué, les pleures ne sont pas venu ! Pourtant on pourra pas dire que j'ai pas essay ! En tout cas si j'arrive pas à te faire pleurer, moi j'ai littéralement explosé de rire en lisant ta review ! Désolé, c'était Ginny ! Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu y penser avant, ça m'aurait parut évident ! Imagine : « Molly quitte Arthur et se marie avec Harry sous les yeux ébahit de l'assemblée Weasley au complet ! » Moui, Harry en beau père de Ron, quelle charmante idée, elle ne pouvait venir que de toi, enfin quelqu'un qui a cerveau plus tordu que moi ! J'en reviens pas ! lol ! Merci pour toutes ces reviews, je t'ADORE ! Gros bisous !


End file.
